Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai
|-|Yamamoto= |-|Shikai Yamamoto= |-|Bankai Yamamoto= |-|Young Yamamoto= Summary Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto was the captain of the Gotei 13's 1st Division and the most powerful Shinigami alive. Venerated for his power, skill and wisdom, his word was the ultimate letter of the law in Soul Society. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C, 6-B with Bankai Name: Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Over 2100 years Classification: Shinigami, Captain of the 1st Division, Captain-Commander of the whole Gotei 13 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo-Flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost his speed), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Barrier Creation, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Durability Negation with Zanka no Tachi East and North, Necromancy with Zanka no Tachi South (Can call upon the corpses and ashes of the dead who were killed by his flames), BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Heat Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (Able to withstand the temperature of his own Zanka no Tachi, Nishi which reaches 15,000,000 degrees) Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (One of the most powerful Shinigami in history. Ahead of the senior captains in power and the likes of post-timeskip Toshiro. Even Aizen has admitted that Yamamoto is more powerful than himself and came up with strategies specifically to deal with Yamamoto's Zanpakutō), Country level with Bankai (Managed to pressure Yhwach, who had to steal his Bankai in order to win the fight and said that his power is too enormous for anyone but himself to handle), ignores conventional durability with Zanka No Tachi East and North Speed: Relativistic (Far superior to the likes of Nanao and Nemu) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class, Country Class with Bankai Durability: At least Large Island level (Tanked his own flames that would have destroyed an area many times the size of Karakura Town), Country level when using Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui Stamina: Very high. Can continue fighting even after sustaining injuries such as multiple stab wounds in the torso, was still conscious even after taking a blast of his own Shikai's flames and even after being bisected by Yhwach. Range: Tens to hundreds of meters with Shikai and Kidō spells (can unleash blasts of flame and Kidō spells which stretch across multiple city blocks), tens to hundreds of kilometres with preparation time and Bankai (the heat from Zanka no Tachi's release affected all of Soul Society). Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Ryujin Jakka Intelligence: Yamamoto has over two millennia of experience as a teacher, warrior, and commander of the entire Gotei 13. Capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. He was able to predict Aizen attacking before the expected time, and thought to use a fake Karakura town to allow his forces to fight at full strength. In combat he is a master of every Shinigami combat style, preferring the use of his Zanjutsu along with his Zanpaktou as well as Hakuda when disarmed. Weaknesses: He has lost his left arm, his physical strength has diminished with age (although he is still formidable in hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship). He is rather arrogant and prefers to avoid stepping onto the battlefield unless he has to (which led to many of the Lieutenant-class Shinigami to sustain heavy injuries in combat when he could have wiped out most of Aizen's army with ease). He is also stubborn about his opinions and will not heed advice that goes against them unless he sees it with his own eyes (such as Mayuri's warning about the Wandenreich). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shunpo: A Shinigami movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. File:Inemuri.gif|Inemuri File:Ittokaso.gif|Ittō Kasō Hakuda: The shinigami art of hand-to-hand combat. Yamamoto is a master of Hakuda who can easily fight foes several times his size and stop most of puncehs from a multi-armed opponent explicitly designed to counter his abilities. *'Ikkotsu:' A single punch that's powerful enough to easily destroy most of Wonderweiss' abdomen while sending him flying through several buildings. *'Sōkotsu:' A powerful two-fisted punch strong enough to completely destroy Wonderweiss' body. Ruujin_Jakka.gif|Ryūjin Jakka Hitotsume_Nadegiri.gif|Hitotsume: Nadegiri Onibi.gif|Onibi Jōkaku_Enjō.gif|Jōkaku Enjō Taimatsu.gif|Taimatsu Ennetsu_Jigoku.gif|Ennetsu Jigoku Shikai: The initial release to a Shinigami's Zanpakutō. It is activated by a command while declaring the name of the Zanpakutō Spirit. It changes the shape of the Zanpakutō and/or granting special abilities. *'Ryūjin Jakka:' Yamamoto's zanpakutō and the oldest and one of the most powerful zanpakutō in Soul Society. Normally taking the form of a simple wooden cane, its exterior peels away to reveal an ornate katana when it's time for combat. Upon being activated with the command "Reduce All Creation to Ash", a massive wave of fire and spiritual pressure is released from the blade that can be felt from miles away by the spiritually attuned. A single swing of this blade can release waves of fire that can instantly reduce the surroundings to ash and reach as far as the clouds. Even a captain of the Gotei 13 would be hard-pressed to be able to resist an indirect attack from these flames. Unlike other zanpakutō, Ryūjin Jakka effects do not dissipate if it is somehow resealed, allowing the flames to rage on until they run out of fuel. *'Will-o'-the-Wisp: '''A technique to emanate heat towards a subject in a concentrated area to burn a hole into the target. It can be used despite not being in Shikai. *'Hitotsume: Nadegiri:' A mixture of Zanjutsu and Yamamoto's Shikai, Nadegiri is a concentrated slash of Ryūjin Jakka's flames to cleanly cut the enemy with fire. *'Jōkaku Enjō:' Yamamoto creates a massive wall of flame that surrounds the target and imprisons them within. This technique is potent enough to immobilize Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen for a significant amount of time. *'Taimatsu:' Yamamoto torches his surroundings with a single swing of his blade, burning them until nothing remains but ashes. He can manipulate these flames with enough precision to only strike those he chooses as well as increase or decrease their intensity at his leisure. *'Ennetsu Jigoku:' While requiring time to set up, Ennetsu Jigoku is an ability that creates powerful pillars of fire that close in together, the purpose being to trap the target in the enclosing inferno. Yamamoto can extend the range of this technique to an area much larger than Karakura Town, but these flames can destroy him just as easily as they can destroy his foes. Yamamoto_bankai.png|Zanka no Tachi 507Zanka no Tachi, East - Kyukojitsujin.png|Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin Zanjutsu Gokui.png|Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui ZankanoTachiMinami.png|Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin Tenchi Kaijin.png|Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin '''Bankai:' The ultimate and final release to a Zanpakutō. The difference in power between Shikai and Bankai is generally around 5-10 times more powerful. Even though Bankai is the final stage of a Zanpakutō, it does not mean the Shinigami's growth ends there. A Bankai, especially one recently obtained, can evolve even further as its Shinigami gets stronger. *'Zanka no Tachi:' Yamamoto's Bankai compresses all of Ryūjin Jakka's flames into the blade itself, radically changing its properties. *'Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin:' Upon release, all of Ryūjin Jakka's flames are concentrated along the blade, instantly eradicating anything it touches from existence. *'Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui:' The heat of Ryujin Jakka's flames are constantly raging around Yamamoto, instantly vaporizing oncoming attacks with temperatures exceeding 15,000,000 degrees Celcius. But this heat is invisible unless Yamamoto wills it so, giving him the appearance of invincibility as it becomes nearly impossible to approach him. The sheer amount of heat produced by this technique quickly saps his surroundings of moisture as a side effect, rendering water and ice-based abilities as powerful as Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Daiguren Hyorinmaru useless. *'Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin:' By stabbing Ryūjin Jakka into the ground, Yamamoto summons the corpses and ashes of those slain by its flames to fight on his behalf. They rise from a rupture in the ground powerful enough to decimate Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger and will continue to attack his opponent for as long as he wills them to. He can select which corpses he chooses to attack his foe to unnerve them and throw them off by showing them the remains of a loved one or a friend. *'Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaiji:' A single slash from Ryūjin Jakka that instantly eradicates anything it touches from existence. It can be used from a distance as well. Ikkotsu.gif|Ikkotsu Sokotsu.gif|Sōkotsu Kidō: Spells casted by Shinigami with strong enough Reiryoku and Reiryoku control. Kidō is divided into mainly three categories: Hadō for attacks, Bakudō for battle support and Kaidō for healing. The spells are ranking from 1-99 with 1 being the weaker and easier spells to cast and 99 being the most powerful and difficult to cast. Skilled users can cast Kidō without the need of an incantation; however, casting without incantation does reduce the Kidō's effectiveness less than a third of it's full potential. *'Inemuri:' Yamamoto holds his hand in front of his opponent's face, putting a spell on them that instantly makes them fall unconscious. *'Hadō #96: Ittō Kasō:' A powerful rolled up flame is generated from a catalyst of the caster's own body. It is Gisei Hadō, a prohibited Hadō as it requires sacrifice in terms of the caster's body. Yamamoto sacrificed one of his arm to partially damage Aizen and distract him. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Thousand Year Blood War Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Captains Category:Chi Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Manga Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Leaders Category:Aura Users Category:Male Characters Category:Spirits Category:Good Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Cane Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teachers Category:Heat Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Necromancers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 6